The present invention relates to footwear, and more particularly to safety footwear including metatarsal guards.
The human foot includes many bones that can be subject to crushing forces when impacted by falling or dropped items. For example, the foot includes multiple elongated metatarsal bones extending alongside one another in the instep region which extends forwardly from the front of the ankle to the base of the toes. These bones are particularly vulnerable to fracture when impacted by falling objects. In the United States, over 100,000 individuals are injured annually due to such accidents, some being severely incapacitated or maimed.
Many manufacturers produce footwear designed to prevent injuries to the metatarsals and instep region in general. Such footwear typically includes an external metatarsal guard. An external metatarsal guard usually includes a rigid, durable, synthetic plastic or metal shield placed over the exterior of the footwear to cover the instep region of the foot. Sometimes, the shield is concealed by a fabric or leather cover that matches the remainder of the footwear. The front edge of the external metatarsal guard usually is fastened via stitching, staples or other fasteners to a welt, outsole or periphery of the footwear around the toes. This can ensure consistent positioning of the shield over the metatarsal bones, and thus constant protection of those bones.
An issue with some external metatarsal guards, however, is that they can limit mobility, and can make the appearance of the footwear unsightly. Specifically, the rigid external shield can impair the range of motion of the foot during a natural walking or running gait. The rigid external shield also can pinch the instep when a wearer bends or squats. In cases of particularly large or poorly designed external shields, they can create a snagging or tripping hazard, perhaps causing injury.
In an effort to avoid the above issues with a conventional external metatarsal guard, some footwear manufacturers alternatively produce footwear with an internal metatarsal guard to compete against other footwear including the external metatarsal guard. An internal metatarsal guard usually is incorporated directly into the instep of the footwear, concealed by the fabric or leather of the footwear in the instep. The internal metatarsal guard can include a shield constructed from a semi rigid foam that is generally flexible but impact resistant. The internal metatarsal shield is generally completely concealed within the footwear. Because it is semi rigid, it can flex, providing the user with more mobility and flexion throughout the instep. While this is helpful, sometimes an internal metatarsal guard can offer slightly less protection than the external metatarsal guard rigid shield, which is a trade-off of flexibility for protection between the competing technologies.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of metatarsal guards that protect the metatarsal bones and instep of a wearer's foot from forceful impacts, and simultaneously provides comfort, flexibility and reliability in an aesthetically pleasing package.